A horrible Thing
by NicoleKidmanIsPerfect
Summary: Sam is kidnapped by a crazy client and horrible things happen to her while Mary and Danny try to find her. Mary and Sam will help each other get over what happened to them. My first fanfic, so don't expect too much!
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Sam, Mary and Danny mostly. First part is about Sam though. R&R please!

Sam clasped her hands together and slightly bended forward while she laughed a fake laugh. Her straight brown hair fell over her shoulders and on her back. Sam was not amused. The man standing in front of her laughed loudly and put his hand on her shoulder for support. The small Sam almost collapsed by his weight.

"Yeah, thanks for the compliment, I think you're very nice yourself, but," Sam paused for a moment, putting a serious look on her face, "no thanks."

Jeez, this guy had been bugging her for the past week! A huge whale for the Montecito, but a huge pain in the ass for her.

"Don't you like me just a little bit?" he pouted.

"Ah you know," Sam got his hand off her shoulder, "you're not my type."

"Hm. Will you do me one favor then?"

"Sure what do you want? Tickets, bigger suite, extra credit?"

"I need you to wave me goodbye when I leave tomorrow," he looked at Sam's pretty but tough face, and saw her thinking.

"Okay. But no touching."

He grabbed her hand and placed it against his heart.

"Promise."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Whoops, sorry."

He quickly let go of her hand.

"Alright, tomorrow at ...?"

"Seven thirty, I want to leave before the casino opens."

"Seven thirty it is," said Sam, and left the casino floors.

"Hi Danny! What's up?" Sam walked into the control room of the Montecito, where her friend Danny spent a lot of his time, since he was head security.

"Hey Sam, nothing special. Can I help you with something?" Danny turned towards Sam and grinned.

"I saw you have an admirerer?" he chuckled.

Sam frowned at him.

"Oh. You saw," she said, "Well, he is my problem. I need you to watch a limo tomorrow morning. I will step into it, my client will step into it, and then we'll leave. I'd appreciate it if you'd come looking for me when I'm not back within three hours. Could you do that, Danny?"

"Well well well, Samantha Marquez asks me a favor," Danny was teasing her, which he instantly regretted when he received a punch in his guts. He acted like Sam just hit a hole in him, and tottered backwards.

"Oh poor baby, did Sam hurt you?" Sam said before she cracked up and gave Danny a friendly kick in the ass.

"I'll get you, Marquez!" Danny called out to Sam, who was leaving the room and waved at him without looking back.

"Just watch that screen tomorrow, McCoy!"

**Next Morning, 7:25am**

Sam glanced at her watch. She was early, she still had five minutes left. She got out her cell phone and called Danny.

"McCoy," said a sleepy voice.

"Hey Danny it's Sam."

"Shit! Oh, shit! I'm sorry Sam I'm coming right now! Right now!" Danny sounded quite awake now.

"Okay, don't hurry, there's probably nothing going to happen, but I'd like you to watch the tape when you get to the Montecito. Just in case, you know," Sam tried to calm Danny.

"Danny? Who's that on the phone?"

Sam heard a familiar voice in the background and chuckled.

"Ah, McCoy, you're busted, say hello to Mary there for me!" Sam grinned from ear to ear.

"Uhm, right," Danny replied slightly confused. Apparently he wasn't _that_ awake yet.

"Mare, Sam says hi," Sam heard him say.

"Oh, hi Sam!" that was Mary.

"Hey honey, you can go back to sleep, but I need Danny boy to get his ass here, okay? And I forgive him for being late, don't worry. Had a good time, huh?"

Sam could almost see Mary blush through the phone.

"Eh, yeah actually."

"Okay Mare, I'm going. My limo's arrived," Sam said when she saw a pink limo riding towards her.

"Okay. Have a good day, Sam."

"Thanks! You too hon."

Sam ended the conversation and laughed. _Busted, guys! Finally! _She thought. It had taken some of their friends' efforts, but now Mary and Danny, who had been friends since age two, were having something at last.

"Miss Marquez?"

Sam, still with a smile on her face, looked up to the driver of the limo, who had gotten out of his car.

"Yes, that's me."

"Your client has instructed me to let you into the car so you didn't have to wait for him outside."

"Thanks, but I'm fine just standing here," Sam replied, her arms crossed in front of her body.

"I'm sorry miss, but you'd save me from trouble if you got in."

Sam sighed.

_Okay, okay. I guess I have to be nice sometimes._

She turned round and looked in the security camera that she knew hang above her and winked.

_Good morning Danny!_

Then she stepped in, so did the driver, and immediately they took off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Sam tried to open the door, but found it was locked.

"I'm sorry miss Marquez, instructions," the driver said, before closing the space between the back of the limo and the driver.

"Hey! Hey! Stop the car!" Sam bumped her fists against the firm black plastic.

She could see through the windows they were pulling up fastly and leaving the casino grounds.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" she tried.

No answer.

"Damn!" Sam sighed and got her cell phone. She found the number she was looking for and dialled it.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Where is he taking me?" Sam asked furiously.

Laughter.

"Hey! This is not funny! I'm going to call the Montecito, I'm out of here. Forget about me waving you good bye."

"Sam, stop! Don't do that, please," he pleaded.

Sam rolled her eyes. _Bastard._

"Listen, I am not into you, and I don't care how much money you have, but you can't just kidnap me away from the casino."

Sam's client laughed again. No, he chuckled.

"One minute, Sam," he said, and hung up.

Thirty seconds later Sam felt the limo stop.

_Jeez, finally._

She heard the driver getting out and opening her door. To her surprise he was holding a white cloth, which, before Sam could react, he roughly pressed against her mouth and nose only seconds later.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all: thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it, and to Kelly Mc: these are my favourite characters, too! And I love drama, so I'm afraid I'm going to let some horrible things happen to Sam. But anyway, it's just a story! Enjoy the next chapter and keep R&R!

**Somewhere**

Sam slowly opened her eyes. What had happened? All was dark around her.She could feel a soft surface underneath her and tried to move. To her surprise, she could. She sat up straight and rubbed her head.

_Wow, head ache._

The happenings of that morning came back to her memory and Sam cursed herself for actually indulging in her client's stupid little games. Although she knew it was dark, she turned her head and tried to get a look at her surroundings. Now that her eyes began to adjust to the dark, she was able to see some vague contours. Apparently this was a bedroom, and the soft surface she was lying on was the bed.

_Great._

When Sam pressed her hands against her hips to stretch her back, she suddenly held her breath and looked down. She realised she was not wearing the same clothes as she wore just this morning. She now wore a silk bordeaux red dress, with tiny diamonds embroidered on it. Sam raised an eyebrow and felt how tight the dress was.

_This is going off. Where are my own clothes?_

Sam got off the bed and walked towards one of the walls.

_Now, where is the light switch...?_

Sam could not help but grin in contentment as she found the light switch and turned on the lights. When she turned around to search the room for her clothes the only thing that came up in her mind was:

_Oh...my...god..._

And Sam was not even a religious person.

**Montecito Control Room**

Danny McCoy scratched his head. Something did not feel right. He rewound the tape for the third time and watched it again, his nose almost touching the screen. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Hey Mitch, could you put the tape of last night on this screen? Same place please."

"Sure, Danny," Mitch answered as he rolled his wheel chair to the other end of the room and got out a tape.

"Unbelievable," Danny whispered as he fastforwarded the tape, then rewound it and now played it normal speed.

"I knew something was off."

When Danny had arrived too late this morning, he immediately checked the tape of the camera Sam told him to watch. At first sight there was nothing wrong: Sam arrived, waited, made a call -to his cell phone-, limo arrived, driver got out, let Sam get in after she turned to the camera and winked, closed the door and took off. Danny had wondered when Sam's client had gotten in. He had not. Danny viewed the tape of the night before, to find his suspicions were right: he saw the client talking to the driver and quickly handing him some money, after which they both went another way.

"This is bad...," Danny sighed as he raced his hands through his hair.

"What's bad, Danny?" Big Ed came into the room.

"I think Sam's been kidnapped," was Danny's frantic answer.

Ed immediately grabbed his protégé by his arm and dragged him towards his office.

"You can tell me all about it in my office, kid."

**Mary's apartment**

Putting some make up on her pretty face, Mary was thinking about Sam.

_Oh dear, did she caught us this morning!_

Mary hoped everything was alright. Danny had told her about Sam's request to keep an eye on her today. Mary could understand her friend's concerns, for this had been the number one toughest client for Sam. What did he do...first driving her as crazy as possible by coming up with the most impossible and ridiculous requests, then sending her flowers and bugging her for a date. His excuse: "I have something to make up to you, my angel."

The whole situation really made Mary admire Sam even more, for Sam had stayed polite and friendly. Still, Mary had a bad feeling about this filthy rich client.

She sighed.

_Don't I always have abad feeling about rich men who think a woman's love's for sale?_

Mary smiled at herself in the mirror, tucking away her hair behind her ears.

_Gosh, I'm a hopeless romantic, and I shouldn't get into Sam's business like this. I'll let it go._

But still, the unpleasant feeling of bad things ready to happen did not let go of Mary.


	3. Chapter 3

First an important thing: the disclaimer, which I forgot! It's obvious I don't own these characters, or Las Vegas, etc.

**Still Somewhere**

Sam looked around the room frantically.

_Wow, this is bad..._

She looked at the bed, the roses on the floor, her pictures all over the walls. Secretly taken in the casino, she could tell.

"Okay I'm getting out of here," she said out loud and angrily walked towards the door. She banged on it with her fists.

"Hey! Let me out!" she put her ear against the door to see if she could hear anyone.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Footsteps approaching. A key in the lock. Key being turned. Handle pointing downwards.

Sam stepped away from the door to allow it to open. She raised an eyebrow, waited for the door to be opened wide enough for her to force her way past the man that opened it and paced through the hall. At the end of the hall were stairs, and to Sam's discontent her former client was waiting at the end. Holding one hand in the air, as to shut him up before he could speak, Sam continued to pace down the stairs. Right before him she stood still and looked up to him, before slapping him in the face.

"You are _so_ getting me a ride back to the Montecito!" she yelled at him.

"Sam, I will not do that."

His laughter made Sam even more furious.

"You're not giving me a ride?"

"No! No way!" he said as though she had asked him to jump off a bridge.

"Fine. Give me my cell phone so I can get someone to pick me up."

Sam, one hand on her hip, the other palm up, was outraged. The man walked towards her and instead of her cell phone, laid his hand on hers. Sam immediately pulled it back.

"Come on honey, there is a little supper waiting for us. And guess what? I'll cut you a deal."

"Supper? I thought it was 7.30am just an hour ago."

"You've been sleeping, angel."

No reaction from Sam except for a look of disgust.

"Don't want to know what the deal is?" he was visibly enjoying this game.

"Cut it out! I'm not a kid, just tell me the deal before I'm out of here."

"Oh, Sam," he sighed, "you are so _sexy_ when you're mad! I love it!"

"Hey!" Sam crossed her arms in front of her body, "You've got one more second!"

"Okay, okay, easy Sam, easy baby."

"_Don't _call me Sam, I'm not your friend, and _don't _call me baby," Sam spat.

"Right. So where were we?"

"The deal," Sam replied with a bored look.

"Of course! The deal is: you have dinner with me, I'll get you a ride back to the Montecito afterwards, if you're nice to me," he winked at the last words.

"And I get my cell phone back," Sam demanded.

"And you'll get your cell phone back," the client repeated.

Sam sighed, then put her hands up, surrendering.

The man gestured for her to go through a door behind him.

"And don't even think about that sort of kindness," Sam snapped at him as she walked pass him towards the open door.

**Ed's Office**

"Ed, she's been gone all day," Danny was getting desperate.

"I know, kid, I know," Ed leaned against his desk, his arms crossed, staring into the control room.

"So there is no news at all? No phone calls, no ransom letters, nothing?"

"I'm sorry, Danny. We're doing all we can."

"But, Ed, what if he hurts her?"

"Danny..."

"Yeah, I know. But I feel responsible here. I was supposed to watch her but I...I overslept!" Danny said, making a desparate gesture with his hands.

Ed was thinking. He had checked the license plate number, got the driver's name and address from the limo company he works for, and his guys were still looking for him because the bastard wasn't home when he came over. Nothing in his car, nothing in his apartment either. He even tried to trace Sam's cell. That had not been very successful though. He hadn't been able to get a signal. Someone must have smashed it.

"Anything yet?" Mary Connell mounted the stairs to Ed's office. She looked worried.

"We're doing all we can, Mare," Danny pulled her into a hug.

"I know...I just feel so scared for Sam, I mean, we've been talking about this guy since he arrived, she told me he was bugging her. Maybe I should have done something, I don't know."

Suddenly Ed's phone rang. He turned sharply and reached for it. Mary and Danny both intently looked at his face to see if they could tell anything from his expression.

"Ed."

"---"

"Okay, good job. We'll be right over."

Ed hung up and paced towards the stairs.

"Danny, come with me. Mary, they traced the driver."

Danny quickly kissed Mary on her forehead and followed Ed downstairs. Mary watched the men disappear and sighed.

_Please let Sam be okay..._

**Luxurious Restaurant down the Strip**

Ed and Danny sat down at the table, across the guy that appeared to be Sam's driver.

"So, tell me about what happened this morning," Ed started the conversation.

"Well, this morning," a wide smile appeared on the driever's face, "I got rich enough to pay for dinner in this fancy restaurant. And much more," he added with a grin.

"Are you aware that the woman you gave a ride is now a missing person?" Danny was annoyed by the guy in front of him.

"Is she? Well, I'm horribly sorry for that. What does that have to do with me?" the man's expression hardly changed.

"What does that have to do with..." Danny wanted to get up from his chair and beat the crap out of this guy, but Ed restrained him from doing so.

"Look, we just want to know where you drove her to," Ed leaned forward.

"I'm sorry," the driver sat back in his chair, "he said I couldn't tell anyone."

"Who said you couldn't tell anyone?"

"The rich guy."

Ed held up a picture of Sam's client.

"Is this the guy?"

Nervously the driver looked round, then he bended towards Ed.

"Yeah. He is. And you can't tell anyone I told you, but I took her to this large house in the desert. You know that house?"

Without answering Ed and Danny jumped up and made off towards the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: this chapter contains rape. It's really sad. Please tell me what you think of my story so far. R&R

**Big House in Desert**

Sam sat across her client. The table they were sitting at had candles on it and the room was decorated romantically, just like the bedroom Sam had woken up in. They had just finished their third course and Sam was wondering how much more she had to eat before dinner was over. She could easily have more courses, for she had been trained by Mike for an eating contest at the Montecito. She couldn't help but grin thinking about it.

"Are you having a good time, Samantha? You look like an angel, darling."

"Nope." Sam smiled at him politely.

"Good. I don't either."

"Well, I'd say supper is finished then," Sam threw her napkin on the table and stood up.

"Thanks for dinner and I hope to see you never again. Where's my ride?"

The man chuckled.

"Please stay a little longer, Sam. Let's have some fun together." He stood up too.

The two were now facing each other. Sam laughed.

"No _way_."

"Fine. Follow me, please," he quickly turned so Sam couldn't see his viciously grinning face.

As they arrived in the hall, the stairs on their left, he gestured for Sam to go to the front door. Without saying another word, Sam turned and walked to the door. But the door was locked. She kicked it, banged on it, tried to break it open.

"It's not open," she said. "How am I supposed to go through a door that won't open, that is in fact locked? Huh?"

Suddenly the man paced towards Sam, grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck do you thing you're doing?" Sam yelled.

"Just have some fun together, baby."

He went up the stairs with her, holding her tightly. Although Sam struggled, she couldn't get away. They went back into the room Sam had woken up in and he threw her on the bed. His eyes were cold, yet full of fire.

"Don't try to scream. No one will hear you. We're in the middle of the desert," he said as he climbed on top of her and bended forward to kiss her.

As he forced his tongue into her mouth, Sam panicked.

_Oh my god, he's going to rape me!_

With a horrified scream the man jumped up. Sam had bit his tongue with all her power. Using his confusion, she grabbed the side of the bed and pulled herself from underneath him.

_Come on, get away!_

Then he grabbed her waist though, and backhanded her in the face.

**On The Road**

Danny crossed each speed limit, racing the silent road in the desert.

"Are we getting closer, Ed?"

"Just keep on driving, kid."

"Are we sure she's going to be there? I mean, the guy probably has a few private jets. Is she going to be okay, Ed?"

All sorts of horrifying scenarios of what could happen to Sam filled Danny's head.

"Danny! Just watch the road for Christ's sake. We're going to save her. Wherever she is we'll find her."

Ed put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

**Bedroom**

Sam looked in his face. She was horrified by his menacing smile. Only a few times in her life had she been truly scared, and this moment was one of them.

The man roughly pulled Sam underneath him again and tore her dress to shreds. His eyes went up and down her body, his hands followed. Sam felt weak.

"Please, stop it!" she pleaded as she tried fighting him off as he assaulted her.

But he didn't. Instead he started taking his pants off. Sam's eyes widened and she decided to fight him with all her power. She tried to kick him when he ripped off her remaining clothes, hit him hard when he pinned her shoulders down into the pillows, screamed when he roughly raped her, but he didn't even seem to notice. She was nothing to him, just a body he could violate if he wanted to. Sam gasped in pain and terror.

"You're my angel," he moaned on top of her.

_Please let this end..._

After what seemed like an eternity, the man pulled away and fell down next to Sam on the bed.

Sam immediately turned her back to him and curled up, shaking uncontrollably.

**The Big House's Driveway**

Danny and Ed jumped out of the car.

"Come on, kid!" Ed ran towards the front door.

"It's locked!" he called out at Danny, who was already making his way to the back of the house to see if any other doors could provide them access to the villa.

"Ed! I found another door!"

Five minutes later Ed and Danny had searched the entire first floor. They had found the dining room and figured out what must have happened there.

"Ed, I'm going up the stairs!" Danny yelled as he and Ed emerged from different rooms.

"I'm coming, kid!"

Upstairs, Danny opened the first door he saw. It was empty. Frantically he opened door after door, only to find more empty rooms. When he opened the door of a bedroom and popped his head around the corner to quickly search it for any persons present, he suddenly heard a weak voice.

"Danny?"

"Ed! She's here!" Danny shouted before rushing into the bedroom. He found Sam sitting upright, with a blanket pulled up to her chin. He could see something was horribly wrong.

"Sam, what did he do to you?" Danny asked in a soft voice while he reached to tuck away her hair behind her ear. She edged away from him.

"Please don't touch me Danny," Sam's voice was shaky.

Ed came into the room.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"No, Ed, she's not," Danny replied in a sad voice. He had never thought to ever see Sam so fragile, and it broke his heart.

It took Ed one look at Sam's battered face to draw the same conclusion.

"Where is he?" he asked in a low voice, feeling extremely angry and upset to see his dearest and best casino host in this situation.

"I don't know...out. He got out after he..." Sam cried.

"Please don't look at me. Just take me home." She hugged her knees and sobbed, burying her face in the red blanket.

"No, Sam. You're going to the hospital first. Do you have any clothes?" Danny looked around. When his eye spotted the shreds of clothes on the ground on the other side of the bed he knew the answer.

"Okay I'll look for something. Ed's going to stay with you, okay?"

Sam nodded her head.

After looking in all of the wardrobes he could find, all Danny had to come back with was a white sheet.

"It's all I could find, I'm sorry," he said while he walked up to Sam and handed her the sheet.

"We'll be waiting down the hall, honey," Ed said as he gently stroke Sam's head before walking out of the room with Danny following in his footsteps.

When Sam emerged from the bedroom, the sheet tightly wrapped around her, Danny saw she was still shaking and struggling with her own weight. He shook his head and walked towards her.

"Come on, I'll get you to the car," he said and lifted her up.

"Okay," Sam whispered, and rested her head against her friend's shoulder. She felt like her whole body was aching. Danny carried her down the stairs and through the door, then laid her down on the back seat of the car.

"You're going to be okay, Sam, just hang in there for a while."

Sam curled up and closed her eyes.

_Will I ever be okay again?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Montecito**

Mary had been pacing back and forth on the casino floors, constantly checking her cell phone for any messages from Ed or Danny, or even Sam.

_They haven't called yet. What is happening? Where is Sam?_

Mary jumped as her cell phone went off. With trembling hands she answered it.

"Danny?" she asked anxiously.

"Mary..."

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, but Mary-"

Mary interrupted him.

"Oh god, I'm so glad. Are you all okay?"

Danny hesitated before he answered: "No, Mary, I'm sorry. Ed and I are fine, but Sam...he did things to her. I- we're quite sure that he raped her, Mary," Danny was trying to find words to tell Mary how Sam was doing, but he couldn't think of words that were not too disturbing. "You should have seen the look on her face, and... it looks like she resisted because she's all beaten up. I'm sorry, Mary."

Mary gasped.

"Danny...that's so horrible...I don't know what to say."

Mary tried to pull herself together.

"Where is she now?"

"In the hospital. They're doing a rape kit on her, she's in the exam room now. Ed's waiting in a family room. I felt I had to let you know."

"Do you know if Sam has anyone that I should call?" Mary asked while biting her lip.

"Uh, no, I have never heard her talk about family or friends outside the Montecito. Mare..."

"Should I come, Danny? I think I might help. To tell her she's not alone. After all, we kind of share the same experience now," Mary's last words were almost a whisper.

"I figured she'd want a woman to talk to, Mary. So yes, I think she'd really appreciate it if you came over."

Mary was already on her way to grab her coat and headed to the exit when Danny told her in which hospital they were.

"Danny, I'll be right there!"

**Hospital**

Both Ed and Danny stood up as Mary entered the family room. She walked up to Danny and hugged him. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Ed, who had become like Mary's father over the years, pulled her against his chest.

"Hi honey. Thanks for coming."

"Is she ready yet?"

At that moment a woman, who seemed to be the doctor entered the room.

"Are you miss Marquez's family?"

"Uh, well..." Danny started to say.

"Yes. Yes we are her family," Ed interrupted.

"I'm doctor Antonia Moritz and I did the rape kit on miss Marquez," the doctor paused to look at their faces.

"Miss Marquez is ready to see visitors now, but one at the time please," she said with a serious look.

"So, so how is she? She alright?" Ed asked.

"Well, there is no way of saying what happened to her that isn't disturbing," doctor Moritz paused after her warning, to let her words affect the people in the room. Then she continued.

"Miss Marquez told us she was forced on the bed, after which her rapist tried to put his tongue in her mouth, but she bit it. Then she was backhanded in the face, her clothes torn off her body. Then she was roughly raped- although there really isn't a soft way of raping someone, but it was obvious he violently forced himself into her. If that wasn't enough already, she got beaten some more to shut her up so her rapist had time to escape before you came," the doctor looked at Ed and Danny, "I presume you were the ones. Oh, and he pinned her down by pushing her shoulders into the pillows, they are bruised as well. Miss Marquez's statement will go straight to the police, so...," the doctor nodded.

"Anyway, we'll talk about that later. She's ready to see someone now. But I have to warn you: her cheek is swollen and bruised and she can be either sad, or scared, or pretend to be strong."

"Thank you, doctor," Mary took the doctor's hand and enveloped it with her own hands.

"You're welcome. I am truly sorry about what happened and I hope miss Marquez will recover soon, although it might take years to get over her mental trauma. This is one of the worst cases I've seen so far, and I have been working here for three years now," the doctor shook hands with Ed and Danny, "There really is no way of getting her over what happened, but you can help by talking to her, maybe moving in with her for a while. She really needs her family."

**Sam's Room**

Mary popped her head into the room and glanced at the hospital bed. Sam was lying back in the pillows. Her eyes slowly turned towards Mary and Mary sat down in the chair next to Sam's bed.

"Hi, honey," she stroke Sam's forehead.

"Hey, Mare," Sam tried to smile, but gave it up when she felt a stab of pain going through her bruised cheek.

"I've been so worried about you, Sam," Mary bit her tongue, trying to fight back the upcoming tears. Sam looked horrible, to be frank. Her once so pretty face was ghostly pale, her cheek swollen and bruised, like the doctor said it would be. The hospital pyjama, which sat loosely around Sam's shoulders, revealed the hand-shaped bruises. Her dark brown eyes looked tired and she spoke with a weak, exhausted voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Sam sighed, noticing Mary was startled by the look of her body.

"Oh no, don't be sorry, Sam. You know this is not your fault."

"I look horrible, don't I?"

"What did he do to you, Sam?" Mary frowned and she was completely serious.

Sam looked her in the eye and then turned her head to the other side, so she wasn't facing Mary.

"You know, beat the crap out of me and stuff."

"Sam, he raped you, didn't he?" Mary did not want to ask Sam this question, she knew how hard it was to answer, to actually say the words. But it was a good way of starting to accept what happened and to move on.

"What the heck-" Sam said as if it all didn't matter to her anymore and turned back towards Mary. "Yes, he raped me."

"Oh hon-" Mary started to say, but Sam interrupted her.

"I'm fine though. Just a couple of ugly bruises. A bit sore everywhere. So how are things at the Montecito today?" Sam quickly tried to change the subject.

"It still stands," Mary answered.

"Sam, will you be seeing someone about this?"

Sam sighed.

"You know, Mare, I just want to get the guy, fucking kill him and then forget about it." Sam's eyes were filled with tears of desperation.

"I am sorry Sam, but you are not going to forget about this. Maybe you'll be able to put it away for a while, but at some point you will start to remember. And then, when everything is coming back, you wish that you talked to someone before. You _have_ to talk about it. I don't care if you talk to me, to a psychiatrist or to a stuffed animal, as long as you can promise me you'll not try to just forget about this. I can tell you, it's not going to work."

"Listen, I really appreciate your concerns, Mary. And it's wonderful to know that you care about me, but I-"

"No, Sam! You don't understand it yet, but you will never be able to fully trust a guy again, you will feel like your body doesn't belong to you anymore because it gave away control once, which you'll feel like you'll never have again: total control about your body. And if you hear a phrase, a word, or even a way of talking that reminds you of him, you'll be going through every second of your rape again." Mary felt herself getting hot and shaky speaking of the things she experienced herself.

"Mary, how do you know all that?" Sam looked at her friend, who clearly was upset.

"Yeah, how would I know?" Mary wiped away some tears.

"Oh god, Mare...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, Sam. Don't think about me now. If you want to know we can talk about me later, but now you have to focus on yourself. On getting better. On getting over what happened to you. Or at least try. Will you please promise me that you won't just put it away and continue like nothing's ever happened? I can't let you destroy yourself like that. I care about you, Sam, we all do."

A tear trickled down Sam's cheek.

"Okay," she whispered, "I'll try."

"Thank you, Sam," Mary said and hugged her friend.

"Do you want to see Ed? Or Danny? They're both here."

"Yeah, I do. Could you get them for me?"

"Sure." Mary gently kissed Sam's healthy cheek.

"You get better, honey. And talk about it. Don't feel embarrassed, it was not your fault."

"I know. And Mare?"

"Yes?"

"Danny's a real sweetheart, you know that? Can't let a guy like him just walk around. You know what I'm saying?"

Mary smiled.

"Yeah," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes, "I know."

Mary opened the door and walked into the hall. When she entered the family room she found Ed and Danny both looking up at her.

"Mary, are you okay?" Danny asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "She would like to see you. Both of you. I'll wait right here."

Danny enveloped Mary in his arms before walking out of the door with Ed. When she was alone, Mary sighed and sat down on a couch.

_I have to help her. I will be there for her. But am I strong enough? Strong enough to see myself, facing Sam?_


	6. Chapter 6

I was kind of giving up on this story, because it seemed to go nowhere and I couldn't do anything with it. But then I went to fictionpress and read some stories, which inspired me to continue. It isn't going to be a Las Vegas fic, but a Sam/Mary/Danny fic. Drama, drama and drama. Keep on R&R please.  
En iedereen die Nederlands is mag in het Nederlands reviewen!  
Enjoy!

**Mary's apartment**

Mary found herself in a confused state of mind. Sam's been home for almost a week and she was keeping herself busy trying to convince everyone that she's fine, okay, great, etcetera. Mary knew that Sam was not sleeping though. Like she had not been sleeping herself. After what happened to Sam, Mary unwillingly started to think about her own experiences.

_I know that I should talk about it to someone. But I can't. Danny is the only one who knows, and I don't want him to worry about me. I can see in his eyes that he is concerned about Sam's well-being. I know he wants to be there for her, and protect her like he's protected me, but Sam won't let him in. She won't let any of us in. What should I do?_

Mary sat down on her sofa and rested her head in her hands, contemplating.

**Sam's suite/home**

Sam had just taken a shower. Her skin was still red from the scrubbing. Again, she had not managed to scrub him off. Sam wanted to avoid her reflection in the mirror, but could not.

_God, I look like shit._

One could easily tell she hadn't slept in a week. One could tell someone had kicked her ass pretty badly. The bruises on her shoulders had turned from purple and blue to yellow and green.

_Yuk._

Her cheek was not swollen anymore, but also brightly coloured. And her ribs still hurt. He had nearly broken them when he kicked her unconscious. A flashback. Sam tried to put the horrible image of his vicious smile away. With trembling hands she grabbed the foundation and attempted to apply it on her face.

_No. Not again..._

Sam dropped the foundation in the sink and looked for support. Leaning on the sink with both hands, she threw her head back. Suddenly feeling so tired and so weak, the muscles in her legs started trembling, trying to keep her on her feet. Another one of these strange 'attacks' she's been having since she came home.

_Don't cry, don't cry on me now..._

But when one sob escaped, Sam surrendered and sank to the floor.

That is when Mary knocked on her door.

"Sam?"

No answer.

"Sam? It's Mary!"

On the bathroom floor Sam heard the sweet voice of her friend. Still sobbing, she thought:

_I can't put up with this anymore. I need to talk to Mary. I need to ask her why I feel so miserable. I need to ask her why he didn't stop. I need to ask her why I got into that limo. I need to ask her why I can't have anyone touching me, not even Danny, and he's so sweet to me. I need to ask her why he took my trust away. I need to ask her why I can't get him off of me. I need to ask her why I can't sleep, and keep having these flashbacks. I need to ask her why.  
I need to talk to Mary. Yeah, I need to talk to her._

Sam scrambled herself on her feet, put on a robe and walked towards the door. She started unlocking the three extra locks she had asked Danny to place when she had come home from the hospital.

"Sam, are you alright, honey?"

Sam opened the door so Mary could get in and walked towards her king sized bed, her head down. Mary closed the door and followed her. She could tell from Sam's body language that she was upset. Mary sat down next to her friend on the bed and gently squeezed Sam's hand, which rested in her lap.

"Sam, I know you're not doing well," Mary started to say.

For a moment it was quiet. Mary just held Sam's hand and stroke her hair like a little girl.

"You're not alone, Sam. We can get you through this together. I know how you feel, I really do."

"Will you tell me about it?" Sam cried quietly.

"Okay. I'll tell you about it. It's not the same situation as you were in though."

Sam scooped closer to Mary and the two women held hands.

"The man that raped me, was my own father," said Mary. This was the first time she talked about in years. Frankly, only Danny and his father knew about it. But as hard as it was for Mary, she wanted to share this with Sam, so they could help each other.

"Oh god, Mary! I didn't know that! I'm so sorry!"

Mary slightly looked away and smiled nervously.

"Yeah...well, no one really knows. Except for Danny of course. And now you know."

"You didn't _have_ to tell me, Mare," Sam said as Mary squeezed her hand hard. Mary realised it and quickly relaxed her hand.

"I know. But I wanted to. I hoped that it would make it easier for you to talk about...you know."

Now it was Sam's turn to nervously look away.

"You mean, get it all out?"

"Get it all out, and feel better afterwards." Mary rested her hand on Sam's shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Okay, so I got in the limo..."


	7. Chapter 7

This is the conversation between Sam and Mary. Everything seems to begin to get better, but of course that won't last long... R&R please!

**Sam's suite/home**

"Okay, so I got in the limo my client had sent to pick us up...me up. Of course I didn't want to get in alone, but the driver said I'd save him a lot of trouble if I'd just get in. So, I don't know why, but I got in. I guess I thought I'd just do a nice thing. And when I started to sense something was off I called my client. I was pretty pissed off and he told me to hang on. Then he hung up and a half a minute later, the driver got out of the car and drugged me. He probably took my cell phone, too. God, I can't believe he put me through this hell for a bit of money! I mean, what do you expect to happen with a woman you have to kidnap and bring to a forgotten place in the desert with a maniac and his guards? I mean, why?"

Mary hugged her friend.

"I don't know why, Sam. No one does. If there even was a reason it couldn't be one good enough to make you forget about it."

Sam and Mary were holding each other.

"What happened next, Sam?"

"I woke up and it was dark. I realised I wasn't wearing my own clothes. I wore a dress, and when I found the light switch I found myself standing in someone's bedroom, it was decorated really...romantically I would say. He probably thought that was going to bring me in the mood, you know, but I'm not quite the romantic type so it didn't."

"Anyone who knows you would think twice before putting you in a romantically decorated room," Mary smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, so I started banging on the door and then it was opened I tried to run away, but he was waiting down the stairs."

"Oh, gosh. What did you do?"

Sam chuckled through her tears.

"Well, I slapped him in the face and told him to get me a ride NOW. Of course I wasn't getting that. He said: if you have dinner with me you can go afterwards. I saw no other way out so I assured him there wasn't going to happen anything else than supper, and I had dinner with him. After that I walked to the front door, but it...it was locked and then...then he...he grabbed me and carried me upstairs to the room I woke up in."

Sam swallowed and continued in a soft voice instead of the one filled with anger and disbelief from the last sentences.

"He threw me on the bed and forced his tongue into my mouth," a look of disgust appeared on Sam's face, "but I bit it and tried to get away. I almost did, but he pulled me back and backhanded me in the face. He ripped the dress to shreds, and then the rest."

Sam looked at her hands in her lap. As she stuttered the next words, Mary's heart broke for her friend.

_I can't believe I'm putting her through this, but I know it's going to make her feel better. Slightly relieved. And I'm here for her, I'm here._

"He was all over me," Sam's voice sounded shaky, "his eyes, his hands..."

Sam had to stop talking because the flashbacks were too overwhelming. Mary could see the pain on her face. After a while Sam started talking again.

"I kicked, I screamed, I hit. He raped me. And it hurt."

Sam looked at Mary.

"It really hurt. And now I don't think I'll ever be with a guy again. It hurts, not just physically you know."

"Yeah...yeah I know."

The two were silent for a moment. Then Sam wiped away her tears and said:

"Your turn, Mare. And hey, thanks for listening. Or, forcing me to tell you. I feel a little lighter now."

Mary cleared her throat.

"So...my father did it to me," she began.

"Jeez..."

"Yep. He ehm...he would come into my room at night, threaten to kill my favourite doll if I screamed, and he got me ready. First I er, had to hug him. I remember my arms were shaking already at that point. He would pull my nightdress over my head and run the tip of his finger over my bare shoulders, and then...I...I was twelve years old. Then he raped me." Mary felt as if she could explode. She was hot again, like she had a fever, and she trembled slightly.

"But didn't your mom try to protect you?" Sam asked.

"My mother was gone by then. That's when it started."

"That sucks." Sam couldn't think of anything else to say, but she could feel Mary's pain.

"Yeah."

Now it was Mary's turn to study her hands.

"God, it's humiliating just to talk about it. To say the words."

"To relive it. But it's good to have someone to relive it with, to know you're not alone."

The women looked up to each other and tears of relief trickled down their cheeks. They were holding each other tight the next moment.

"Mare?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind staying over tonight?"

"Sure, if you want me to."

"Yes. Mare?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go brush our teeth. I've got a tooth brush for you and a large shirt, if you want."

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem."

Sam and Mary stood up and went to Sam's bathroom. They laughed as they watched each other brush their teeth.

"I can't believe we're actually laughing about this," Mary said with her mouth still filled with the foam from the tooth paste.

"We're certainly on fire tonight," Sam chuckled before spitting out the foam in the sink.

They went into the bedroom again and Sam gave Mary a shirt to put on. Five minutes later, they were lying in Sam's bed.

"Wow Sam, I envy you. You've got the biggest bed I've ever seen in a single person's house."

"Yep, it's definitely comfortable."

"It is! Hey Sam, aren't you tired?"

"Sure. But frankly I'm scared to death of sleeping."

"I've had that for years."

Sam sharply turned her head towards Mary.

"Years?"

"Not a very comforting thing to say, I know. But I didn't have them every night. And it's easier to deal with if you've got someone living with you. I lived with Danny and his parents after Danny saved me from my dad. I would wake up, screaming, and Danny would be the first to run to me and lie with me until I felt safe."

"Danny is a great guy. I really don't understand why you still aren't married. Frankly no one does. You just belong together."

"We do love each other very much, that is true. But from friends to lovers to husband and wife- it's just a big change."

"Mary," Sam sounded like a school teacher. "Not being a romantic, like you- yes, like you, I really don't want to say this, but it's too obvious. You two, Mare, you have kindred spirits. Eventually you will either end up getting married or live unhappy lives."

"Hm. You might be right when you say that, Sam. I'll just think about it. And maybe when we're both ready, we will get married."

"Forget maybe. I bet you, Danny McCoy and Mary Connell are going to get married."

"Yeah you just don't know when, do you, miss psychic?"

Sam inhaled deeply.

"Soon...it's going to be soon..." she said in a low voice.

"You can be quite an idiot sometimes, Sam. You know that?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled with content.

"Okay idiot, let's sleep. And remember, I'm here."

Sam turned serious again.

"Thanks Mary. You are truly a good friend."

"Hm. You're too, Sammy." Mary had already closed her eyes.

"You've got guts calling me that," Sam replied, but she could see Mary was already sound asleep.

Sam sighed and stared at the ceiling. She then glanced at Mary and closed her eyes, too.

I'm very sorry to say this, but I might not update this story (or Moulin Rouge! Part deux) for three weeks because I'm going on holiday. But I do have good news: I will keep writing, and when I come back I will have at least two more chapters and I'll update this story first thing. I promise. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

So in this chapter things will get better...and then worse. Enjoy!

**Sam's suite/home**

"No!"

Sam's voice startled Mary awake.

"Sam! Wake up!" Mary gently shook Sam until she opened her eyes.

"Mary?" Sam breathed heavily, Mary could see her chest rising and falling.

"It's okay, you had a nightmare."

"I noticed...jeez," Sam buried her face in her hands, "Fucking bastard!"

The sobs were finally released and Mary pulled Sam towards her and stroke her hair.

"I'm here, Sam, it's okay to cry," she whispered in her hair.

In the weeks that followed Sam would wake up like that less and less, and Mary stayed with her the whole time. They would get jokes from Mike and Danny about them spending so much time together and sleeping in the same bed, but Sam and Mary could only laugh about that. They had become best friends, and after telling each other about their horrifying experiences it was easier to tell each other about all the other things women talk about. Mary was surprised about how feminine Sam could behave sometimes, and Sam wondered why she had ever named Mary as the 'Virgin' of the gang formed by Sam, Mary, Delinda and Nessa. She found out that the funniest movies ever according to Mary were action movies. Whenever they watched them Mary just couldn't help but crack up. Another thing Sam had never expected Mary to participate in were practical jokes. Mary was actually the one who had the best ideas, much to Mike and Danny's discontent, since they were usually their victims.

**Casino floors**

"Sam, Mary, Ed needs you to come to his office."

"Okay, Danny. We'll be right up," Sam winked at Danny and Mary quickly pressed a kiss against his cheek before following Sam to Ed's office.

"I wonder what Ed wants to see us about," Mary thought out loud.

"Maybe Mikey boy and Danny Druff have complained about us," Sam chuckled.

"God, I hope not! We were just fooling around."

"They wouldn't go to Ed about that, would they?"

"Naw, besides, they weren't even on duty when we had a little fun with them."

"Then what are we going to see Ed about?"

"I- I honestly wouldn't know!"

The women mounted the stairs to Ed's office. They found Ed sitting behind his desk with a serious look on his face.

"Hello ladies, ehm, sit down for a sec please."

Sam and Mary suddenly turned serious themselves. Sam studied Ed's face while Mary did the same as they sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"The reason I had you come here," Ed folded his hands together and leaned forward over his desk, "is to tell you, Sam, thatI have unfortunate news."

Ed paused and Mary glanced at Sam, who slowly moved her hand towards Mary, who placed hers on top of it.

"Neither the police, nor the Montecito has been able to track down the man that raped you, Sam. I'm sorry."

For a moment the room was silent.

"Sam,-"

"I'm fine," Sam said, while still staring at a spot on the wall behind Ed.

"So, Ed," Mary spoke softly, "this doesn't mean that he, that he could come back and do the same thing, right?"

"No, of course not honey. I'm putting Mike and Danny on it, and the big screen in the control room will follow Sam throughout the day, and her door at night. Plus we will know it when he sets foot on Montecito grounds. I just, hope that that will be enough for you, Sam, to feel safe here."

"Sam," Mary squeezed her friend's hand.

"Yeah, I heard him. I feel completely safe. Thanks, Ed. For everything."

"She just needs a little time," Mary said while standing up.

"I understand," Ed nodded, "Will you keep an eye on her, Mary?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!"

Ed stood up and walked up to Sam and Mary.

"Come on, Sam, let's go. Bye Ed," Mary said as she kissed Ed on his cheek. He carefully laid a hand on Sam's as well as on Mary's shoulder.

"Hang in there, okay?"

"She will be fine, Ed."

"With your help she will, honey. And, if you girls need to take the day off, that's okay with me."

"Thanks, Ed. We will."

Mary slung an arm around Sam's waist and walked her down the stairs.

Ed worriedly rubbed his neck as he watched them disappear.

_The girl's going through a rough time. I'm glad she and Mary get along so well._

**Montecito Roof**

As silently as possible, a helicopter landed on top of the Montecito. When it was just a few inches above the roof, a man jumped out, after which the helicopter quickly climbed and made its way out of Sin City.

The man, dressed in a dark body suit and a black sweater, dropped himself on the roof and got a map from under his sweater.

_Now, where is your room, my angel?_

It's cruel of me to leave you at this point, I know! But I was able to write one more chapter before going on holiday. Thanks for your sweet reviews! See you all in three weeks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Montecito Gaming Floors**

"Mary!" Danny came running towards Sam and Mary as he finally spotted them.

"Danny! Hi!" Mary greeted her best friend. With a look of concern on his face Danny joined the two.

"I guess Ed didn't have good news, right?"

"No, Danny, he didn't. He said the Montecito nor the police can find the guy that raped Sam."

"Is she okay? She doesn't look okay to me," Danny said as he turned to Sam and carefully placed his hand on her upper arm. When he felt Sam freeze under his touch he quickly let go.

"Sam, are you all right honey?"

Suddenly Sam's attention went to Danny.

"Wha-…oh, I'm okay. Honestly," she tried to sound up-beat.

"Sam, are you sure? Because if there's anything you need-"

"Thanks, Danny, but I'm fine. Besides, I've got Mary here and she's really good company." Sam quickly avoided Danny's piercing look and turned to Mary.

"So how about going up to my room? Mare?"

Mary stopped staring into Danny's eyes and he kissed her forehead, after which he left.

"Yeah, let's go," Mary said, still obviously lost in Danny's eyes. She looped her arm through Sam's and they took off to the elevators.

"So in love…" Sam sighed, watching Mary's expression. They got into the elevator. Neither of them said another word, both occupied with their own thoughts.

_If Sam only knew how right she is. Oh god, Danny, I am in love with you! I can't help it. Even when I'm with Sam I think about you. This is the worst time, but if you'd ask me to marry you right now, I wouldn't even hesitate. Yes. Yes!_

Mary didn't notice the expression on Sam's face changing. Worried lines creased Sam's forehead.

_What am I going to do? I know Ed's watching out for me, yet I feel so scared and angry as well. Scared because he could be anywhere. Angry because he still makes me scared. He doesn't even have to try to come near me. He's on me every second of the day. I see him everywhere. He's taken my trust in men, he's taken my body, he's still taking my breath when I hear his words spoken by someone else. Even the slightest thought of him changes my mood from really fine, to really depressed. I'm just glad that there is one person who might understand…_

"Mary?" Sam broke the silence.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Did your father ever get punished for what he did to you? I mean, did he ever go to jail or anything?"

Mary furrowed her brow and gazed at Sam.

"No. Ever since Danny beat the crap out of him and told him he'd be dead if he ever came near me, I haven't heard from him."

"Wow. Aren't you scared?"

Mary smiled.

"Not as long as Danny's around."

"Hey about that," Sam started to say, but Mary sharply turned to her.

"Sam!"

Sam ignored her though and continued talking, discarding every thought on the subject of what she just heard.

"I know you're close –both mentally and physically, but you are still so afraid of committing yourselves."

Mary chuckled.

"Did you just talk about commitment in a positive way?"

"Mary, stick to the subject."

"Sam, why are you so keen on Danny and me getting married?" Mary asked in despair.

"Because I've been through so much trouble getting you two on a date! And when you're finally having something you tell me you don't want to marry him!"

Sam sighed.

"Can you only imagine how that makes me feel?"

A wave of laughter finally escaped Mary.

"Yeah, you must feel terrible!"

"Okay Mare, but is there no hope? No hope at all? Not a tiny little bit?" Sam pleaded as she opened the door to her suite.

"You are just-" Mary started to say as she stepped inside. But she couldn't finish it, for she suddenly felt the cold metal of a gun pressed against her temple…

Hi everyone! So I'm back from my holiday, which was great -horseback riding, writing, reading... And I've got two chapters for you, although I will update the next one tomorrow for it is nearly 2am now. I am still struggling with Sam's character in this story, but I hope it will be better! Enjoy!

P.S.: I've added a lot of things for I noticed there were some mistakes in the story. The corrections are in nearly every chapter, so I recommend that you read them all over. I promise you there will be some long extra parts.


End file.
